Pack Within
by RiaKiki
Summary: A born Omega and her siblings join the Pack of the North American Marrok.  Second installment:  A new Omega and her mate are found.
1. Chapter 1

I was born a were. In all the legends of our kind, there is only one other known born werewolf. The second son of the Marrok of the North American Packs All the others are created by a dangerous magic labeled the Change. My father had been attacked by a crazed werewolf. Lucky for him he survived both the attack, and the following Change. He was already a man full grown, with a wife and young children. The Pack to which the old crazed wolf had belonged to took them all in. Those three children were welcomed and cherished, as were the next three that my father and wife added to the mix. As my father's wife grew older, the Alpha offered her the opportunity to Change. She declined. One lifetime, my eldest brother heard her say, is more than enough. My siblings too were offered the Change. There were only two boys out of the six children, and they both wanted the Change. They were both suited for having the Wolf within. The girls however decided against it, even though all but one found mates amongst the Pack. All these events happened two hundred years before I was conceived. That is how I know my father, my brothers and their families and some of the descendants of the sisters.

Older wolves do well in Packs. They also crave the comfort and companionship a spouse or mate can provide. Father claims it helps them be stable, and gives them people to focus on, not things. There came a time when the comfort of his Pack and his family wasn't enough. Father went looking for a mate. Or perhaps it is more accurate to say that Father's Wolf sought a mate. Oddly enough, the Father Wolf found one, but not in a human woman. He found a mate in a lone female wolf. This wolf was my mother. Father lived with her for some time as a wolf, and they were happy. She had a litter of wolf pups. Sometime after their birth, father noticed that they grew, and aged, but were more intelligent than normal wolf pups should be. But still, they were wolves. As father tells it, he and mother were playing around one day and he slipped. He bit her so hard he drew blood. No one had ever thought of changing a wolf into a werewolf. Somehow my mother survived. She was not very happy with the difference, and so she chose to continue living as a wolf. I was born from her next heat. I was the only pup of a small litter of three to survive. Father once told me that he believed that mother was able to carry the pregnancy to term because she did not change. For mother, the full moon had her human self wanting to be in charge for a few days, but mother refused to let her out. Like the Marrok's mate, my mother did not survive long after birthing me. Father was unsure of what to do. He had been away from the Pack for a long time. His wolf children were now considered juvenile wolves—like teenagers to humans, and they still needed some guidance. And then he had to consider me. I was born as a wolf pup. Father was concerned however that I wasn't just a wolf, like my siblings. He carefully moved us all from our den to a new den closer to his Pack. Then making sure that my elder siblings understood that they were to stay with me at the den, he took his human form and approached the Pack, and his Alpha.

This was the first time I had been close to humans and weres other than my father. The proximity awakened my human self, and with it came a great many humanized psychic 'gifts'. My siblings were kind to me, soothing me as best they could. When father returned with his Alpha and my were brothers, I writhed in agony. Their thoughts pounded inside my head. What scared me more than the noise was the understanding. The three newcomers had come with father, in their human forms. Father Changed, to put his wolf children at ease. With his Change some of the deafening noise eased. I found that he and I could 'talk' mind to mind now. The Alpha, and then my brothers, Changed. Soon we were all (wolves and weres) cuddling nose to tail, enjoying the feeling of Pack. It was decided that Father and all his children would journey to Montana, in the United States, to join the Marrok's pack. Apparently, I smelled of were, and I had the fledgling abilities of an Omega. My rarity alone would have been enough for Father to take me, but of course, he had wolf children as well. We lived high in Carpathian mountains. A trip to North America with live wolves was going to take some planning.

We flew by cargo plane. The trip was traumatic enough to cause my first Change at eight weeks old. Father and my siblings were near frantic. I think for different reasons. Father hadn't brought baby clothing and items with him, and so was of two minds as to whether he wanted me back in wolf form, or would it be safer for me to stay human. As it was, I stayed human for the rest of the flight, wrapped in my father's coat we cuddled with my siblings. They at least were frantic because they hadn't expected me to do something like that. They accepted that Father did it, and because he could, others might be able to. I wasn't supposed to do that, according to them. After they had reassured themselves that I was really me, just in a weaker human form, they settled down.

I remember father carrying me off the plane, still wrapped in his coat, but he was in wolf form to give my siblings confidence to follow him. It was a bright warm sunshine day. The Marrok was there, with his two sons and his mate. My father had approached the woman, with the intention of handing me to her so that he could Change and greet the Marrok. The Marrok's mate kicked at him but caught me with the toe of her steel toed boot. I was on the ground with my father standing over me snarling and my siblings had taken a up a hunting pattern. They were all focused on the woman. I heard a man's voice trying to soothe them all. He was ordering them to stand down, and the sheer dominance in his tone forced them to do it. What it did not accomplish was to ease the bitter, and lasting, anger and hatred for that woman.

"Leah, go to the truck and wait in the back seat." The Marrok spoke firmly, clearly an order. His mate looked at him with shock and horror. I knew then, even as a babe, that something had changed between them. He turned his attention to to my father, who was still in his wolf form. "Gerard Cullua, I am Bran Connick. My son, Samuel, is a doctor. May he look at your daughter?"

My father nodded his wolf head and backed a few steps away from me. A man approached and carefully sat down on the ground next to me. "Da, she's not even wearing a diaper." He sounded slightly amused and shocked. The man unwrapped me and carefully picked me up, checking me over as he did so.

My father was panting through his Change. As soon as he was able he spoke. "The little one was born in her wolf form, as my Alpha was to inform you. There was a terrible storm over the Atlantic, the turbulence scared her through her first Change."

The man, Samuel, nodded. "She seems well enough to travel. When we get to town, I'd like to take her to the clinic and do a few scans to make sure there's nothing more serious that I can't detect." He stood, re wrapping me in my father's coat. The other son moved to help my father stand and give him a pair of shorts to wear.

"And the wolves?" He asked.

"My mate and I had the two litters. They were born before her change. And the babe is all that survived of the second litter, after her change." After that the day was a bit a of blur. I was tired. I was warm. And I felt safe and loved, surrounded by people that seemed kind.

I didn't see the woman after that, although I was was aware that she was close by. I could smell her. And, I could hear her nasty mind. I quickly learned to filter most minds, and just get the tenor of who was near. However, Leah Connick was someone I was permanently wary of. As it turned out, she had cracked a few of my ribs and caused a small hemorrhage that Samuel had to watch carefully for several weeks.

I found out later that the Leah had been seen kicking at my father by more than the Marrok and his sons. The fact that she had done such a vicious thing is still the talk of the Pack. Because of her actions, only the Marrok's Wolf claimed her as a mate. Any authority or status she had was stripped from her, and she became confined to special rooms within the Marrok's home. Nobody has seen her at Pack functions in twenty years now.

My eldest brothers and their families joined us in Montana. Just in time to bid father farewell. What he chose not to tell anyone other than his Alphas was that he wasn't stable enough to continue without his mate. He had bought himself enough time to get his vulnerable children to the safest place he could. The day after the Marrok bound me, my wolf siblings and my were family to his Pack, my father lay down and died. My wolf siblings later lamented that they hadn't noticed until then that he hadn't been eating since the day our mother died.

I passed from my father's care into the care of my elder brothers, at least in theory. Their mates didn't like me any more than the Marrok's had. They were just more subtle about how they showed it.

I had less food available to me than their own children. Instead of a loving bedtime routine, I was often sent to bed. There were times when I was 'forgotten' at meal times, or given more choses. The children in my brothers' homes found ways to make it appear as if I had caused some mischief or another. The mates knew otherwise, but it was an opportunity for them to show me how little I meant. Small cruelties, but nothing noticeable unless one looked very closely. I spent less and less time with my brothers and their families, and more time with Samuel or Charles. I was always welcome at Samuel's when he was in Montana. When Charles and Anna were home, I was there. If neither of them were home and I didn't want to be wherever 'home' was, I would sneak into Ashil's hot house to enjoy the peace that was to be found there. Asil knew of course, but that wily old wolf wouldn't say much. Soon after I discovered his hothouse, Asil felt the need to expand it. He created a beautiful fairy bedroom, decorated with many of his beautiful flowers and plants. Many of the wolves tried to tease him about it, but stopped when he glared at them. I was ten at the time.

The Marrok had me come to his office after school one day. I was surprised not only at the summons, but that my eldest brothers were present, as were Samuel, Charles, as well as Asil. Torque, my eldest wolf sibling, accompanied me almost everywhere and was with me that day.

Bran was seated behind his desk, with the others ringed around it. I was gestured toward a chair off to his left. "It has come to my attention that there is a problem within one of our families." He looked at my brothers sternly. "That others have noticed it enough to mention it to me, more than once, makes me wonder what has been said to those who could have fixed it." My brothers turned their eyes away from Bran, or the others. Matter of fact they were glaring at me. I couldn't fathom this. I hadn't done anything to get in trouble, nor had I spoken of the reasons for my sadness to anyone. I had tried once before, and when all it did was cause anger and resentment amongst my nieces and nephews, I never mentioned it again.

Lyle cleared his throat. "I know of no problems within my family, Marrok."

"There are no problems, Marrok." Flynn spoke softly.

Bran's eyebrows raised questioningly. "No problems, no concerns? Samuel?"

Samuel stood and paced around the room. "As a doctor, I have to tell you that Kanina's last medical check up had some disturbing results." He looked them in the eyes and waited for them to look away. It was a dominant wolf's way of letting others know who was in charge, and how serious the subject was. "Kanina is very anemic, and becoming very underweight. Results like this are seen often in refugees, or victims of famine. They show that for some time now, Kanina hasn't been eating enough, or frequently." He circled my brothers and then growled softly. "Do either of you know why a child in your care would be suffering from malnutrition?"

I wasn't surprised to see my brothers blanch. I was shaking slightly where I sat.

"No, Doctor, I do not know why any child in my household would be suffering so." Flynn answered him. "Are the other children well?"

Samuel growled louder. "Matter of fact, Flynn, they are at the other end of the spectrum. A couple of them need more exercise, less food." Samuel was actively prowling now. Clearly, my health had him on edge and close to a Change. "Lyle's children, as well, are as round as little butterball turkeys."

"Samuel." Just his name spoken by the Marrok had Samuel shaking his anger off and resuming his seat. "Now then, Lyle, Flynn. Your sister is malnourished, yet the other children in your care seem to be over nourished. That is one problem within your family. Asil has observed another." Bran gestured to Asil.

Asil sat back in his chair. "As she matures, Kanina will be able to, at will, let our Wolves rest. But right now, she seeks peaceful places to help recharge and rest because Kanina is almost always influencing those around her, subconsciously. Indeed, in the last year I know of a couple of handfuls of nights that she slept under one of your roofs. I know where she sleeps when she is not in your homes. If Samuel is home, that is her first choice. Her second choice would be Charles and Anna's home. As both Samuel and Charles travel frequently, many times Kanina sleeps in my hothouse. I have tried many times to get her to come in and sleep in my guest room, or on the couch, but she refused. The fairy room that I created is in actuality, Kanina's room at my home." Asil too, met and held my brothers' eyes until they acknowledged him as the more dominant one. Asil had kept his body posture casual, but his tone had hints of snarls and growls to it.

Bran looked at my brothers, his eyes beginning to sparkle with a barely repressed anger. Three angry very dominant wolves in the room were enough to make anyone jumpy. "What say you?" He asked quietly. Neither of my brothers spoke. "You need to tell me now," Bran was still speaking softly, "if you knew of this, or if you know why a child would choose to sleep away from her den and kin?"

It was Flynn that bravely spoke up. "I do not know why Kanina makes the choices she does. Perhaps it is her dual nature. All the children in my home are in the care of my mate, Tilly. I sleep most days, Marrok, and work the graveyard shift. I trust my mate to bring any problems with the children to me as needed." He took a deep breath. "In truth, I spend little time with my own herd of children, and rarely notice when one or another is not present."

Lyle was shaking his head. "My mate, Carol, says that Kanina instigates many arguments amongst the children in our home. Often, when I ask where she is, I am told that she in on restriction to a specific room for some reason or another. I too, work nights, and so I spend the few hours I can with the children and my mate."

"How many people, not counting Kanina, are in each of your households?" Bran asked.

"I have twelve, total, Marrok." Lyle answered proudly.

Flynn shook his head sadly. "My grandchildren lost their parents this last year, and with them moving in with me, I have fifteen."

Bran nodded. "That is two issues that are problems that I have had brought to my attention." He glanced at Charles.

Charles had sat stone still during the meeting, his arms loosely held in his lap. "I was a born were. The only other than Kanina that we know of. She is doing well with her Changes and her dual nature. Always aware and in control. I have observed her when she is at school. Her teachers do not report a single instance of trouble that originates from her. Matter of fact, the children of you households are the worst behaved of all the students, except for Kanina. The teacher tells me that she often plays the roll of peacemaker, and protects other students. This has actually resulted in Kanina being injured, and yet she never complains." He took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "My Anna does the same thing when amongst the Pack. It is a trait of an Omega wolf. The question you must answer is this: Why is Kanina not being cared for by anyone other than her wolf siblings?"

Flynn and Lyle exchanged serious looks. For long moments there was nothing but a deafening silence. It was Lyle who spoke. "If Kanina slips past the notice of my mate, but is not causing trouble, why is this a problem?"

It was the Marrok who answered him. "Kanina does not slip past the notice of her teachers. Or of the townspeople. Are you so weak that you cannot control your household? That you let your mate ignore a child entrusted to your care? Should I examine all aspects of your life to see if you are showing other signs of the age madness?"

Lyle was more belligerent. "Our father made a mistake, and we are paying for it! If my mate favors my children, and my grandchildren over some mongrel pup that my father foisted upon us, so what? She sits there, with manners, alive. What more should we provide?"

Flynn flinched at our brother's angry and heartless words. He shook his head but said nothing.

The Marrok stood. "When your father and siblings arrived, Lyle, Flynn there was an incident. I do not know if you have heard the truth or not, so I will tell you now. Your father was in wolf form when he disembarked from the cargo plane. Kanina had shifted for the first time from her wolf pup form that she had been born in to her human form while in the air. Your father had wrapped her in his own jacket. I know from a conversation I had with him before you arrived his intentions. He was carrying your sister, wrapped in his jacket, to my mate, believing that Leah would hold her while he changed. Leah did not care for these new wolves joining this Pack. Matter of fact, she was livid at having to be present to greet them. She aimed a kick for your father's head, and your father tried to duck and jump away. He was not able to avoid the kick completely, and it fell on Kanina. Even before I knew the extent of her injuries, I had ordered my mate to the truck. Now she is confined to three specific rooms of my home, and has no rank, and no authority. The only reason she still lives is because my wolf will not give her up." Bran's voice did not waver from his matter of fact tone. I found that it made his words all the more ominous. "What should I do with Pack members, and their human mates and children, who neglect and abuse a child? Should there be a separate law for my mate and the other, more lenient for the Pack?"

I was surprised when Lyle lurched out of his seat and lunged for me. Asil caught him around with an arm around his throat had an arm bent backwards along his spine before he could reach me. I felt guilty. Torque rose from where he had been laying under my feet, all hackles and teeth. I should have been keeping people more calm, but I was so nervous I had none to spread to others. Samuel had moved to stand in front of me. The Marrok was shaking his head.

"Charles, confine both of them. Keep them separate. Send Anna and Sage to watch over the broods, and call the mates here please."

Charles put a hand under Flynn's arm and began to escort him from the room. "Just a moment, please?" Flynn asked. Charles paused. "Kanina, when did you last sleep under my roof?"

I looked to the Marrok, who nodded. "Three months ago, Flynn."

His shoulders hunched forward a bit as if he had taken a blow to his abdomen. "When was the last time you were called to my table?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Four years ago, you insisted on the entire family sitting down to Christmas dinner at your home, Flynn. You called me to the dinner table yourself."

Flynn swayed on his feet and sagged into Charles' grip. "There are no words." He looked at Lyle, who still struggled in Asil's grasp. "She doesn't condemn us, she doesn't accuse. I am too old to continue living, I will welcome death, I think."

Samuel took me to the kitchen and pulled out leftovers from the refrigerator. Pot roast and vegetables, a glass of milk and a piece of apple pie. I thought he had served himself at first, the serving was so large. "Eat up, little one."

I blinked. "It's too much." I told him flatly.

"Eat what you can."

I pushed the milk aside. There was no way that I was going to torture myself with that. I cut a small piece of meat and began to eat.

Samuel grinned. "You may not like milk, but it is good for you."

I grimaced. "No it is not."

"Trust me, I'm the doctor here."

I ate a few bites of vegetables. "Trust me, I'm the one who'll be sick for days. I can't see, Doctor, how anything that makes me puke can be good for me." I rolled my eyes and spoke with all the sarcasm a ten year old could muster.

Surprised, Samuel let out a foul word. "Why isn't that in your medical records?" He asked.

I shrugged. I didn't think he was really asking me. I answered him anyway. "Because the only ones who know are me and my wolf sibs." I shrugged. "I don't get milk from my sisters-in-law."

"Why haven't you ever complained about their treatment of you? To your teachers, to me?"

I frowned around a bite of roast. "What's to complain about? The fact that they don't want me around? It's a fact. The sky is blue, the grass is green, my brothers would rather I not have been put in their care."

Bran's voice did not surprise me when it came from behind me. "It is not right, how they have treated you."

"Maybe, maybe not." I slipped a piece of meat to Torque. He often shared his hunts with me, even though I wasn't very good at helping bring down the game. "I managed. I stayed out of the way as much as possible. Gave them as little reason to complain." I continued eating, slowly. I wasn't sure where all this was going, and a good meal like this might not be seen for some time. The Marrok sighed. He was thinking so loud that I could not block him. So worried, he was, about how this would look to the 'public' who weren't werewolves. "I wish you all would think a bit quieter. It is hard enough to filter and block without everyone yelling all the time." I put my fork down and began to rub my temples.

Bran was suddenly right in front of me, practically shoving Samuel out of the way. "Who's thoughts are loudest?"

I frowned. "Right now? Yours. But you are usually one of the quieter ones."

Bran nodded. "Kanina, finish your meal, and then Samuel will take you to Asil's for you to sleep."

"But, Torque and the others need to hunt." I protested. I felt his command swirl around me, but I ignored it.

Bran reached out and stroked Torque on the head. "Who cares for your siblings?"

I blinked, rapidly. I couldn't understand his question, so I answered it with what first came to mind. "Everyone in Aspen Creek cares about them, sir. No one is mean to them."

Bran smiled and scratched deep in the ruff of fur around Torque's neck. "Who makes sure they are fed? That they a place where they feel safe to den?"

I shrugged, and took another bite of food. "I do." I didn't realize that Bran's next question hadn't been voiced, only thought, and so I answered it. "If it weren't for some of you, I'd be in wolf form all the time with them."

"What else can you do differently than the people you've been around?" Samuel asked very quietly.

I frowned. I couldn't understand why they wanted to know this. My siblings, except for my were brothers, could do most everything I could.

"Please, Kanina, share?" The Marrok coaxed.

Shrugging, I decided to answer. This was the Marrok, after all, and if anyone had a right to know everything about me, he did. "I know things. It's really annoying. Sometimes I know what will happen before it does. Sometimes I know the answer to a question. If I'm not careful I hear everyone's thoughts, and feel everyone's feelings all the time." I favored them with a quizzical look. "They don't hear the thoughts in the way that I do, but Torque, Coral, Pel and Mritz know intentions and emotions. We talk all the time. In our minds."

"Do you think they can talk to others the same way?" Bran asked.

I had just taken a large bite of roast. I shrugged. I saw Samuel eying me expectantly to the left of Bran, and the Marrok's eyes were bright with intensity. I swallowed. "I don't know. They might have tried with Flynn and Lyle."

Bran looked at Torque, and I heard him speaking, mind to mind. _Torque, can you hear me?_ The Marrok's voice was firm, filled with his the very essence of his dominant and Alpha personality.

Torque met Bran's eyes for a moment and then lowered them. A gesture of acknowledgement, and rare for Torque. He didn't often acknowledge many others as an Alpha or more dominant than he. _Of course I can hear you, Alpha. I have always heard you._

Bran reared back in surprise and then grinned widely. "If someone addresses you verbally, can you reply to them?"

Torque blinked. _I can try to speak to them like this. I did try with Flynn and Lyle. Lyle took it __out on Kanina, thinking she was playing a joke._ Torque gave the equivalent of a shrug. It's not something that wolves do naturally, but he picked it up from the people around us.

I piped in helpfully. "They all can actually speak some words, even if they do come out sounding howly, barkish and a bit whiney. But they don't like to speak like that."

"Why'd they even try?" Samuel wanted to know.

I rolled my eyes. "Cuz Fred tried to push me down the hill, and ended up sending both of us over. If anyone had bothered to pay attention to Coral and Pel, we'd have had help much faster." My stomach was very full. I offered the plate to Torque and yawned. Bran, who hadn't heard the reason why I refused the milk earlier gently pushed the glass towards me.

_Alpha, milk makes Kanina ill._ Torque spoke as Samuel reached out and removed the milk.

"Da, she can't drink it."

Torque's sense of humor bubbled over and he chuffed his laughter. "Saaammmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuulll" He made the effort to speak the name. _More protectors are good._

Shaking his head, Samuel chuckled. "Even if we are protecting her from being ill."

_It wasn't your pelt that was soiled the last time she was forced to drink the stuff._

Another yawn broke free. Bran nodded. "Samuel, take Kanina to Asil's, then take the mini pack hunting. I still need to speak to the women of the households." The last was spoken grimly.

Torque carefully avoided looking at the Marrok as he asked, _Who will be with her, while we are not?_ He wasn't challenging the Alpha, just needing to know I would be safe.

Asil answered as he and Charles entered the room. "Samuel can drive us over to my place; I walked." Asil ruffled my hair. "So, Samuel fed you from the Marrok's kitchen. It isn't that late, Querida, but you look tired. Perhaps a bath and some tea and then bed?"

I shook my head. "Just bed."

Asil bent over and looked rather sternly at me. "Bath, tea and bed."

I was bewildered. "I'm clean, and I'm not thirsty."

Asil, still looking at me softened slightly. "We, you and I, are going to establish some routines, seeing as you spend so much time with me. So, for bedtime: bath, tea, and bed."

I shrugged. It wouldn't hurt, unless I fell asleep in the tub or in the tea.

As it happened, I didn't fall asleep in the tub. Or in my tea. I was asleep almost as soon as my head touched the pillow. The next few weeks were a busy time. The Marrok appointed Asil as my new guardian. Samuel had me on a special diet, and was making preparations to go back to the Columbia Basin. Charles and Anna came by frequently, both working with me and my wolf siblings on Omega abilities as well as communication. I continued to attend school, but the teachers were close at hand any time the children of my brothers' homes were nearby. The Marrok called for a full Pack meeting the day before the full moon. In Aspen Creek, a Pack meeting meant that practically the whole town attended. For those that could not attend, there was a special web and radio broadcast. I did not want to go, but had little choice. Asil threatened to carry me if I did not move under my own power.

When we arrived at the newly constructed Pack Hall, I smelled her. Leah Connick. I stayed stock still, frozen in the spring sun.

Asil cocked his head and scented the air. "What has you so afraid, pequena?"

I couldn't answer, but started to shake. My memory of Leah Connick was full of fear, pain and even grief. Eventually, Asil picked me and cuddled me to his chest. "Shhhh. Kanina, I will keep you safe. Torque, Coral, Mritz and Pel are here as well." Asil did not make a movement towards the Hall, and soon we were were part of the very few stragglers. When the Marrok set a time, he meant for promptness.

Anna rushed to us. "I can smell her terror from across the parking lot. What's happened?" Charles was right on her heels, trying to pick up clues from the air, and what he could see.

Asil shook his head. "I do not know what has caused this. She did not want to come, and I told her I would carry her if she did not move under her own volition." He shrugged. "A command from the Marrok should be obeyed, even if one is Omega. She came, but when we came to this spot she went a still as a stone."

Torque had been keeping a silent sentry. _If I can smell the cruel one then so can Kanina._

Asil and Charles both took a deep breath, scenting the air. Charles pulled out his cell. "Yes, Da, I know we are late. No. We are out in the parking lot with Asil and his mini pack." He was quiet for a few moments. "Kanina is terrified, Torque says that they can smell 'the cruel one'." He put the phone up to my ear.

"Kanina, are you afraid of someone in the Hall?" I managed a whimper. "Please, little one, something I can understand a bit better."

"Yes." I whispered.

"Are they human or Pack?"

"Pack."

"Male or female?"

"Female."

"Are they related to you?"

"No." I whimpered. The scent was getting closer to me. I began to shiver with fear. "She is coming closer, Marrok."

Bran's voice was soothing and soft. "Kanina, Asil is with you. Do you believe he would let anyone harm you?"

"No, Marrok." I knew my voice was pleading, but I didn't know what for. Suddenly, the Marrok was before us, reaching his arms out for me.

"There now little pup. You must remember something for me. Asil is now your Guardian, he will do his very best to keep you safe. Charles was with you, and no one challenges Charles. Anna is an Omega like you, and while she does not feel the need to fight, she will fight for you." He shamelessly used his bard's voice, coupled with his power as the Marrok while he pet my hair. I could smell her on his clothing. "Charles, you and Anna go on ahead of me. I want a clear path to the stage. Asil, you and our wolf cousins can follow us to the stage. It will be silent, and I want everyone's attention." He sighed. "Kanina, I'm sorry sweets, I know you are afraid, and I think I know why. You must learn to endure and move through it. Today, you do not do so alone, and your fear is going to teach many wolves new lessons." He lowered his voice as if to share a secret with me. "You can stay right here in my arms, if you wish." I nodded and buried my face in the crook of his neck, and wrapped my arms firmly around it as well.

I kept my face hidden as we moved towards that awful smell of her, the cruel one, Leah Connick. I tried not to be surprised at the murmur that rose around us as the scent of my terror was identified. My white and black hair had fallen over my face, allowing me to peek out. There were some men and women that I had never seen before. Bran felt my interest and whispered. "They are all they Alphas and their mates, and a couple of the dominant wolves from each pack. Some of them brought their entire Packs with them." I shivered a bit more. I was an oddity, and I had felt protected from the world in general. Now, with the strangers here, I felt a bit exposed.

Bran didn't bother with the stairs, he jumped straight up onto the stage. I wasn't even jostled. He barely raised his voice, so that all could hear him. "Welcome to the first meeting in the Pack Hall. It is good that you came." He looked around the room. "Today we have Alphas and members of Packs from all over North America." His voice took on a stern tone. "Be cautious. While some issues may arise, be gracious and try your best to not engage in senseless territorial disputes."

"We deal with grave issues in the world today. Not just in far flung Packs where the Marrok may not have eyes or ears, but even here, in this pack of Aspen Creek. When we deal with the laws of the country that we reside in, sometimes following the human laws does not work for us. Nor would it work for the humans. A dedicated group of humans has joined us today. They wish to know why we police ourselves. Why we asked our governments for certain concessions. Why we do not ask for police investigations. Today, because we have a good example of why we do things the way we do, I have invited them to join us. You will show them respect and understanding. For they are going to take this example into the human venues and explain it in ways that humans can better understand. We do not live separately from humans. Our mates are human, our children are born human. Many of our parents, our siblings are human. Our businesses serve humans, we employ humans, or we are employed by humans."

"Ten years ago, I was contacted by a Marrok in Eastern Europe. One of his Alphas had situation, and no one felt qualified to handle it. An old werewolf had lost his mate. His two sons had chosen to undergo the Change, and remained by his side. But the wolf needed a mate to help combat the age madness, the loneliness. Gerard Cullua did not break from his Pack, but he did leave for a time in order to search for a mate. His wolf made a surprising choice. Gerard's brother wolf chose a wolf for a mate. Not another werewolf, or a human that would be able to survive the change, but one of our cousins. Rir knew Gerard was something Other, but accepted him as her mate. The seasons were easy, and food was plenty. At Rir's next heat, she became pregnant." Bran was telling the story of my father and mother. The story of my siblings and me. "Rir was still a wolf, and she gave birth to a litter of four wolf pups. We do not know how this happened. We do know, irrevocably, confirmed with science, that it did happen. These four wolves have lived amongst us in Aspen Creek for this last decade. They are bonded to our Pack, through me. They hunt with us. They care for our children. They help keep watch for strangers, or other dangers. And we make sure they are safe by giving them specially marked vests to wear, so that hunters do not make mistakes. Torque, Cora, Mritz and Pel are a Pack within our Pack, and they are treasured." Bran paused as the pack members applauded and hollered their approval. "When I heard of Gerard's quest, and his four special children, I was immediately ready to welcome them to our Pack. Where better for them to be? And then his Marrok spoke of another miracle. More seasons of plenty had passed, and Rir and Gerard were happy. They were playing, as we all love to. In their play, and teaching their young how to hunt, Gerard accidentally bit his mate too hard, and drew blood. At the next full moon, another impossibility happened. Rir survived the Change. Her human self was difficult to manage. And so, Rir chose to stay in her wolf form as much as possible. Another heat came upon her, and again she became pregnant." Bran's voice was sorrowful. "We all know that the Change is hard to resist at times. We know also that our women who also have a wolf within, can become pregnant, but the Change is hard on their bodies, and the pregnancies are lost, mercifully before most are even known." Bran paused and let the moment be. A moment for the grief of not having children, of loosing the possibility. "Rir was strong. And because a wolf pregnancy is shorter than a humans, she was able to birth her young. This litter only had three, two beautiful boys and one darling of a girl. But the boys were stillborn, and the girl was small and weak. Rir herself lived another two weeks, and then succumbed to death."

"And so, Gerard was once again alone. This time, he had juvenile wolves and one infant wolf pup to care for. He knew he could not do this alone. He moved his children to a small den close to his Pack, and then, he contacted his Alpha. Gerard's days of living only as a wolf were done. He felt the age madness settling upon him. He felt the rage of loss, the crushing force of loneliness. He stopped eating once he knew that his children would be welcome here. I arranged for Gerard and his children to come here, to Aspen Creek. Gerard asked that his werewolf sons join him."

"On the day Gerard and his wolf children arrived, I was waiting to greet him. My mate was with me, as was Samuel and Charles. Gerard was in his wolf form carrying a coat wrapped infant and he approached my mate. She kicked at him, and even though he dodged most of the kick, her foot landed on the infant." Bran's voice was hard, and flat. There were gasps, and angry growls from the audience. The human observers were visibly shaken. "A werewolf is stronger than humans. We are taught this from the moment we understand that werewolves are real, even before we change. We teach this to our human family and friends who are trustworthy, because it is for their safety. We are taught that our tempers will be quicker, even if we are not dominant but are submissive or omega." Bran paused. The murmurs were still angry, but also agreeing with the Marrok's reminder. "My mate had been hiding her symptoms of the age madness, and I because I need her for my own anchor, had been pretending to not see it. I am the Marrok, but I still can make mistakes. I stripped my mate, at that moment, of all her authority, all her rank, and I confined her to our home. I did this to buy me time to be able to not succumb, I did this to protect my Pack, and their families." Bran paused and looked toward Charles. Charles approached with a chair, and Bran lowered us into it. Leah was still within my eyesight, and I did not release my death grip on the Marrok. "If you cannot smell the terror filling this hall, then I am certain you can see it. Kanina was that small infant that had her first Change at thirty-thousand feet in the air during a thunder and lightening storm. A born werewolf, female, and an Omega. This is the child, carried by an adult werewolf that my mate harmed." Bran looked at the Alphas that he had called in to be present. "Alphas, stand." He waited for them to all stand. "Leah, stand forward." Leah stepped forward, defiant. "Alphas, what does our law tell us to do with those who are age mad?" He pointed at each in turn. "We grant mercy." "Death." "Suicide or Euthanasia." Each answered similarly. "Alpha's, what does our law tell us to do with vicious wolves." This time, their answers varied slightly. Disciplinary beatings, Death, and isolation.

"Alphas, was I wrong in how I handled this situation?" This caused a stir in the gathered crowd. Most of those present were fiercely loyal to the Marrok.

The Alphas took a few moments to think it over, and each spoke one word. "No."

The Marrok nodded solemnly. "Thank you, please be seated." He looked out over the gathered crowd. "Last night, I severed my mating bond with this woman. She no longer bears my name, or any more loyalty than another member of my Pack. She is still age crazed, and will not give herself mercy. It falls to me to grant her that final mercy." Bran shifted slightly. "Why now, you are questioning? Because for the last year, I have heard from the human government that they are concerned about many things. What if? What if? I did not believe that any werewolf not ill or insane would deliberately harm a child. I was wrong in that belief. Gerard Cullua's older werewolf sons came here, with their families. They joined the Pack and settled into our community. The younger siblings were given over to them to be cared for. Always we have gossip and rumor. And many thought it odd that the infant and her wolf siblings were handed back and forth like a fruitcake. We all laughed when the older wolves could be seen carrying Kanina by her scruff when she was in wolf form. Many pointed as the wolves would herd her home, or away from danger. Some wondered where her brothers, Flynn and Lyle were. Or their mates. Or the older children that often looked after the youngsters. None of us questioned enough. I have discovered that Kanina and her siblings were not treasured. Kanina was seen in her wolf form so frequently because she often did not have clothing or shoes that fit her. Many times her wolf siblings took her with them when they hunted, and then shared the kill. One deer for five wolves. How often did we see them return from hunting? Not often enough to keep them all well fed. The thinness that many of us mistook for some aberration in the DNA, was the look of hunger." Bran sighed loudly. "I could beat every man, woman, and older teen who did not care for Torque, Coral, Mritz, Pel and Kanina. I could kill those that deliberately withheld the nourishment and necessities from them. I could imprison those that are human, and possibly even the weres. All these things I could do." He looked around the room that had become deathly silent. "Our laws are harsh, because there can be no moral or ethical debates. Right is right, wrong is wrong. Right will keep us alive and safe, wrong will get us all killed." He brushed my hair from my face and turned me to face the crowd. "It is Kanina's fear, her terror you smell, that you see. Because she remembers that day when Leah caused her grievous bodily injury. She remembers the pain, the scent of the one who hurt her."

"Other Marroks face many of the same problems. The world is watching. I cannot kill everyone, nor discipline them. Those that I cannot discipline with a beating and let that be the end of it, those that can not be killed because they have not earned such a thing, they are banished. All the Marroks of the world have come to an agreement on this. Those that fall under Were laws, that have signed their declarations, you all now have another option. There are two colonies that have been built and outfitted in the arctic and antarctic. Those that did not sign the declaration, will be turned over to the governmental judicial system, there to take your chances. Your identity will be cataloged and sent around the world, and you will no longer be welcome amongst the Weres." The Marrok's voice was brutally cold.

"Leah, and Lyle and Flynn Cullua are sentenced to death. The mates and grown children or grandchildren of the Cullua brothers are to be sent into exile, tomorrow morning. The teens, children, and grandchildren have a choice. They can stay here, with us and become members of other families, or they can go into the human society and do the same."

An angry voice rang out of the crowd. "Why? Why do we have to leave? The runt wasn't harmed by us!" All eyes turned to see one of Lyle's sons, Craig, who had chosen the Change. "For years she couldn't hold onto one form very long. My father's mate had to bath a puppy instead of a baby. Even now, in her human form, she is a freak! My grand father should have drowned her at birth!"

Bran handed me off to Asil, who was suddenly next to us. He jumped off the stage and stormed to Craig, who hastily dropped his eyes. Bran grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him onto the floor of the open space in front of the stage. "You must leave because you did nothing. If your families did not want the care of the small pack, then something should have been said. Others would have cared for them, gladly."

Craig stupidly stood up and met the Marrok's eyes. "No one would have wanted them." He sneered.

The Marrok brutally, in one swift movement almost to fast to be seen, reached out and broke Craig's neck. The wet crack was the only sound before the thud of his body hitting the floor. "I wanted them. If I had not wanted them, they would not have come." He glared around the room. "Our children will either choose to become a werewolf, or they won't. These siblings did not have a choice, nature and the magic that creates us, chose for them. As we cherish those born of our flesh, or those adopted, we cherish all."

The visiting Alphas stood, silently. The Pack stood too. Torque was standing between Asil and Leah when he began the odd bark that they had worked so hard to perfect. "Mrrrok! Mrrrok!" Coral jumped off the stage and jogged to where the human observers were seated. She pressed herself against their legs, a show of comfort and support. Pel followed and did the same, but both of them echoed Torque's bark. Mritz had laid himself at Anna's feet, lifting his muzzle to bark "Mrrrok!" with his litter mates. I found it odd that the vocal tribute came from the wolves, and not the humans.


	2. Chapter 2

I carefully watched my best-friend, Zandar. We hadn't spoken much since the end of eighth grade. And that was only because my guardians hand clamped down on every aspect of life, including having me escorted every where- even to classes and the bathroom. I had been planning for weeks to take advantage of any opportunity to have an uninterrupted, and severely important, conversation with Zander. I had gotten lucky. Every adult in my home had come down with a virulent, nasty, and debilitating influenza. I had missed too much school; so much school that the district had sent an official letter to my guardians warning them that if I missed much more, they would be insisting on launching a full investigation. This was something that my guardians wanted to avoid. So here I was, at school, minus my escorts. Due to the fact that I was so far behind, I had been coming in early for weeks, I was able to take advantage of being almost alone in the school. I dropped a note in Zandar's locker.

"Zan- I NEED your help with a project.-Anime"

For the longest time we had been best friends and around the corner, down to the far end of the street neighbors. And my guardians had allowed it. At least until the werewolves and the Fae had revealed themselves. Until Ryan Cane, Zandar's father, had been named as the local werewolf Pack's Alpha. Within two days, my guardians had acquired a priest and a nun, both very well practiced in body guarding. They all claimed it was for my protection. I am after all special, different, and I shouldn't be lumped in with all the other werewolves. Never mind the fact that I have been a werewolf since I was two.

Zandar was at his locker, and reading the note. He glanced at me in such a casual way that most people would never have identified as him looking at me. Zandar was debating something with himself, and then he came to a decision. I knew him well enough to see it in his facial expression. Zandar stuffed the note in his pocket and then grabbed the car keys and cell phone he had just set in his locker and headed straight for me. I was unprepared for the hug he pulled me into, nor for the kiss full on my lips. "Anime, girl, I thought you hated me." Zandar's voice was both sad and happy at the same time.

"Never. Never." Only the Canes and their friends (that I now knew were pack members) had ever shown physical affection for me. "Not my choice, Zan."

"Your parents? Cuz Dad's a wolf?"

"Sort of...kinda.. Yes. No." I mumbled against his chest. He hadn't let me go.

Zandar took a step back and really looked at me. He grimaced as he took in my long sleeves, long skirt and head covering. "You look like a three day wolf with a hangover, Anime, what's going on?"

The first bell rang, signaling everyone to get to their home rooms, quickly emptying the halls. I blinked tears away. "I kinda need a White Knight and Handsome Prince rolled into one for some rather tricky rescuing of me, the damsel in great distress, Zan."

"Then let's go to my trusty steed and thank the world that I happen to be both of those, remember?" He referred to our long ago playtimes in the forest.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Zan."

He shrugged while pulling me down the hall and out the door. "Dad told me I'd get a chance to rescue you one day."

That was a fine moment to quip about a day I had rescued him. The day after the werewolves went public, some kids thought they'd be nasty and try to beat up the 'Alpha's wimpy brat'. Six against one was terrible odds, even with Zandar being a black belt. I too had a black belt, having taken the same classes as Zandar. Same instructors, same sparring partners. I was still reeling that the very people I was closest to were LIKE ME. I wasn't going to let him stand alone.

Zandar kept an arm around me as we made our way to his Ford Focus. "I thought you were going to get a Mustang?" I asked impishly.

He shook his head and opened the passenger door for me and helped me into the car. "C'mon, Anime." He smiled and handed me his cell before he circled the car and climbed in. "You call my dad and let him know we are on the way while I drive." He started the car, and before he pulled out he reached over and pulled my head covering off and threw it out his window. Then took my free hand and held it as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

I listened as his father's cell rang and then Ryan himself answered. "Alazandar, why are you calling me now, you are supposed to be in class." Ryan's voice was concerned and surprised.

"Alpha Cane, this is Ebony Jade. I need your help please."

A long sigh came over the airwaves. "Of course, Ebony. Is Alazandar bringing you now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ebony, you've never addressed me so formally in all the time we've known each other. You are welcome at my home no matter what."

I became so choked up I couldn't speak. I turned the phone towards Zan. He eyed me and then spoke not much louder. "She's crying, Dad." Zan sounded a little desperate. "We'll be there in five minutes." The car sped up. If there was one thing Zan couldn't handle in regards to me was when I cried. He can handle other girls crying just fine. Me? Zan tended to do two things when I cried. One, he ran to his dad to make the problem no longer a problem. Or two, he would pull me into his arms and whisper a mess load of nonsense until I laughed. He once joked that the only thing that made his life bearable was the simple fact that I wasn't as much of a girly girl and didn't cry at the drop of a hat like others.

I could tell Ryan was trying not to laugh as he spoke to Zan. "Alazandar, everyone needs to cry some time, even your dear friend Anime. Just bring her home. I'll have snacks and a few chocolate cokes all ready for her. You can hold her while we make it all better." Without another word he hung up.

Zan turned down the street that ran past my house, and led to the left turn that connected to his road. I slid down in my seat, just in case someone in my house felt strong enough to go to the kitchen, or from one end of the house to the other. I was more grateful than I ever had been to get through the security gates that were a visible demarcation of the wolf territory. Nobody, not the police, not anyone, came through without either clearance or a werewolf escort..that is unless they were a werewolf themselves.

Ryan was waiting for us at the front door. He came down the steps and opened my door. I was still holding Zan's hand, too tightly for only a human girl. And, I was still crying.

"Ebony, what's wrong?" Ryan asked as he scented the air. His voice became slightly urgent. "Honey, you have to tell me what's wrong." Ryan glanced at Zandar.

"She seemed fine, Dad. Well, except for the crying and the note."

Ryan framed my face with his hands, his Alpha dominance showing through his normally urbane demeanor. "Ebony Jade, you are safe. Let me take you into the house, and we will care for your wounds." I turned my head towards Zandar. "Yes, Alazandar will be coming. I NEED YOU TO LET GO, so that he can."

Ryan's Alpha order swept over and through me. Feeling it directed at me surprised me enough to loosen my grip enough for Zan to slip his hand free, even if the command itself didn't take hold. Ryan took quick advantage of sweeping me into his arms and carrying me into the house, bellowing orders. By the time he had me in the infirmary, I was having a full blown anxiety attack. I knew I had to let him know before he was surprised at the change in my scent.

"Alpha..." I gasped, trying to draw breath, "I'm a...wolf...too."

Zan gasped from behind us. "When were you attacked!"

Ryan set me down on an exam bed gently, but said nothing. I could see that he was becoming angry, trying to figure out who in the Pack could (or would) have done something like this. I gasped out the answer. "Six...teen...y..yearsss. Pa...rents did...n't... sur...vive."

Ryan nodded that he heard me. He began trying to get my sweater off. Soon I was down to my camisole top, with the multitude masses of bruises showing on my near skeletal frame. He looked right into my eyes with his wolf rising quickly, he growled out "Who did this?"

I couldn't look away and I wouldn't lower my eyes, but I still answered him because he had to know. "Carl and Ekaterina, and their priest and the nun."

Zan summed it up. "So your real parents are dead from the same attack that left you with a wolf, and the people that were supposed to be caring for you have been torturing you for years." I nodded slowly. Zan chuckled. "What took you so long to come to us?"

I glared at him until he dropped his eyes. "First, I was told that I was a freak, a mutation, a demon created by another demon, until the the public announcements of course. Second, if you hadn't noticed I've been followed every where I went, even the bathroom ever since then. Third today was only the second time in the last five years that I wasn't watched every moment!"

"Alazandar, go upstairs and see what is keeping Leila. We need to assess Ebony's injuries." Ryan had calmed down enough to speak firmly. "Make sure her room is ready for her, she'll be most comfortable there. Then go to my office and send an email to the Marrok, tell him everything that we know and let him know that I will be updating him personally, by phone, soon."

I panicked when Zandar left the infirmary. I couldn't stop the Change, my Sister Wolf needed to shelter me. My Change was always uncomfortable, but from what I understood, I was lucky. Most werewolves experienced real pain as they Changed. And it took them at least fifteen minutes, sometimes more. Mine normally took eight to ten minutes when I was in decent condition. This Change (the first in six months) was excruciating and took me thirty minutes. Zan was still gone when my Change was complete, Ryan chuckling sarcastically to himself while the Pack doctor was trying to talk to him.

"Are you sure this is Ebony?" She stepped cautiously closer.

"Oh, yeah, this is Ebony." Ryan assured. "Even in this form you live up to your name sweetie." He pointed to a mirror. I had never seen my wolf form before. I had the same jade green eyes, and my fur was arctic wolf white. My ears, paws and tail tip were ebony black. "So, Leila, what kind of damage do we have, and who do we heal her?" Ryan buried his hand in my ruff, going for a secure grip.

I looked at him and shook loose. I tried to convey the attitude of "Really? You think I'd hurt Leila?"

Leila laughed. "Alright, little wolf, lemme look at ya." She quickly ran her hands over me, noting where I winced or whined. Leila grunted a few times, finding bloody cuts. "What did they use on ya? A steel pipe?" She questioned roughly.

I shook my head slowly, no. I pointedly looked at a picture of a weight lifter in a poster promoting exercise.

It was was Ryan who growled when he put it together. "Weights? They beat you with weights?"

Leila frowned. "Sweetie, we really need you in your human form, please. I can stitch up those cuts and makes sure you don't have anything broken much easier." She scratched around my ears.

I not only didn't want to Change again, but I couldn't. I ignored the implied order and curled up with my nose tucked under my tail.

Ryan straightened from where he had slouched against a wall as Leila started to laugh. "Change, Ebony." This was a clear order from a dominant Alpha used to others obeying him when he used this tone. Even Lone, Rogue or crazed wolves would respond to this tone. I had read enough to know that, even though the werewolves guarded the information about them zealously. Again the sensation of an order passing over and through me. My tail twitched slightly and I sighed letting myself slip slowly through layers into sleep. It may be only nine in the morning, but I was simply exhausted. The cuts were made a few days ago, and I was pretty certain that I had managed to get the silver out. Zan was close enough that I could hear his voice murmuring somewhere in the house, and his scent was every where. I was as content as I could be without him with me.

"Alpha?" Leila addressed Ryan. "Let her sleep for now. It won't do her, or us, any harm. And when she wakes up she'll be able to Change and answer your questions better."

I woke up much later, and alone. I saw a dark blue robe laid out on a chair. It was mine, from years before. Thankfully, I hadn't grown much and it still fit. No sign of my clothing, and I was glad that they were probably fit only for the rag bin. I snorted as I finally understood why the Canes always had such a large supply of good rags. I willed the Change, reaching for my human form. My wolf was happier than she had been in some time to relinquish control. Here, my wolf knew I was safe. I was still sore and achy and had quite a bit more healing to do.

I needed to find Zandar, and I needed to eat. After glancing at a clock, I decided to eat. Midnight really wouldn't be a good time to wake up Zan, and if he was awake then he'd probably be in the kitchen anyway. He almost always seemed to be eating in between classes, and if he could manage it, during classes.

I stopped just outside the kitchen. Someone, a wolf, was inside. I could smell them, but I did not recognize who it was. My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten in a few days. I reminded myself that Ryan, the Alpha had told me I was welcome. I entered with as much confidence as I could manage. The refrigerator beckoned me.

A male voice spoke just behind me. "You must be the stray." I paused and then I sensed him right behind me. He smelled like violence and anger...two scents I was intimately familiar with. "Strays don't help themselves."

I dodged the punch that would have struck me in the back of my neck. His fist crunched when it hit the refrigerator door. Broken bones for him, dented refrigerator and I was shaken but not deterred. I glanced at the man cradling his hand and then opened the refrigerator Right where I could not miss it was a huge platter with plastic wrap covering it and a post-it note with my name, in Ryan's handwriting. I puled it out and grinned. Prime rib, a wonderful cob salad and garlic baby red potatoes. I snagged silverware and closed the refrigerator "My name is Ebony Jade, and while I may not be part of Alpha Cane's Pack, I am not a stray." I walked over and sat in the breakfast nook. As I set my food on the table, I realized I didn't have a drink. I sighed but went back to the refrigerator

"You little bitch!" The man exploded in rage. "I'm going to teach you a lesson about respect." He started to advance on me, certain that he had me trapped. I could see him beginning the Change. Now I was worried. If he stayed in human form I had a chance to come out a survivor (if not the winner) of a confrontation. His wolf to my human? Or even wolf to wolf? Yeah, I didn't kid myself. I knew he'd win.

"Robert!" Ryan's voice cracked like a whip. "Leave her alone. Go to the holding room, now!" He pulled a walkie talkie from his belt. "Jacob, Robert is on his way to the holding room. Make sure he gets there and is secured. Ryan crossed the room and pulled me into a hug. "Found your dinner?"

I nodded against his chest. "Thank you."

"Let's talk." Ryan released me and opened the refrigerator I reached past him to snag a coca-cola and then darted to my seat in the nook. Ryan eyed the dent in the door and then pulled out a sandwich and a cold flavored coffee and joined me.

"So." He began, "Carl came by while you were asleep." I looked up from my meal, worried. "I sent him away, and then I called Child Protective Services. I told them that I had discovered a young lady, you, who was living with people that were abusing her. I also told them that you had been prevented from getting help, and that you apparently had been a werewolf for sometime." He took a sip of his coffee. "The Marrok has been instrumental in getting some laws that are more werewolf friendly and aware passed and in place. Several cover these kind of situations. After all, any werewolf that discovers child abuse and intervenes is likely to be protective. One of the concessions is that teens who are werewolves must become part of a Pack, to help keep the public safer and help stabilize already volatile teen years."

I said nothing, merely nodded and drank my coke. I had made a point to keep up with any werewolf related news and laws.

"Tomorrow a case worker will be coming to interview you." He sighed, "Has to be done, and I can't stop them."

"I know," I practically whispered.

"I called the Marrok," Ryan spoke around a large bite, "His sons Samuel and Charles are coming. You may be offered a place with the Marrok's Pack, in Montana." Shrugging he took another bite. "You are always welcome here."

"Carl and Kat were my parents' best friends." I offered the information out of the blue. "My godparents. We were all on a camping trip in the Sierra Nevadas when the attack happened." I took a bite of prime rib and it all but melted in my mouth.

Ryan was startled. He knew Carl and Ekaterina pretty well. "They were there, in camp?"

I shrugged. "In their camper, sure. They have pictures of the attack."

"Video?" Ryan's voice was sharp.

I didn't answer him, just shrugged. "I've only seen stills." All of it true enough, there was a video marked 'Vacation Attack', but I had never seen it. "The wolf died there. Choked on my parents' wedding rings is what the veterinarian said." Ryan shot me a skeptical look. "My parents didn't like some traditions. Gold rings made little sense to them." At a questioning sound I looked up. "I read their journals. They wanted something stronger, more durable. Their wedding rings were 100% silver." I took a few moments to eat while he tried to digest the irony.

"They defended themselves then? And the wolf bit their hands?"

I shrugged. "That's what the vet and coroner wrote on the reports."

"Where did you get bit?"

I pressed my hand over the spot on my right side, along my ribs that carried the teeth marks. "I don't remember much. I'm pretty clear on everything from my first Change and after." I shrugged. "Kat once told me that I had been released from the hospital before my first Change."

Ryan sat back in his chair. "So, why'd they keep you?"

"Obligation. Keeping appearances." I took a deep breath. "They are devout, fanatical really. I think they are in some way Catholic, but not like any of the Catholics I've seen in school." I looked up at the ceiling and then out the window. "When they realized I was different, it was too late to quietly adopt me out. Everyone they knew had been to the funeral, knew about me. I was their chance to actually fight the Devil. My wolf and I learned quickly that she needed to stay quiet and as hidden as possible. While I was obedient, compliant things went well."

"And then the Marrok took us public."

"You have no idea. Because now I wasn't alone. Now, there were more demons, more instruments of Satan to battle. More to protect me from, not just myself or whatever hold the Devil had on me." I yawned. "Father Marchal and Sister Mary Nazarene came to live with us. To help keep me pure and innocent until I was eighteen. I haven't figured out why that was so important, but it can not be good for me, or any other person not exactly human."

Ryan looked at my empty platter, and then at me. "You are looking very thin, Ebony." It sounded like he was reprimanding me.

"Father Marchal said that if I was physically weak, then my demon would be too. Less food, less energy. Less energy, not strong enough to cause problems."

Ryan put his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "I can smell the silver."

I shuddered. I tried never to think about those moments. "Razor sharp silver tips embedded into the ends of whips, floggers, canes. The weights are silver. The table service: cups, plates, bowls, silverware." I shrugged. "I was very careful to wash it out during my showers. If you can smell it, I guess I didn't get it all."

"Leila has some experience with silver bullets, but not with slivers and traces. Samuel Cornick has been a doctor for a long time now. I'll have him take a look." He eyed me carefully. "You are safe now, Ebony. Go on up to your room and sleep." He grinned. "I'll clean this midnight snack up."

The next morning I woke to loud voices coming from the room next door. Technically my room. I opened my eyes to see Zan grinning sleepily at me. "Guess our secret is about to be discovered." He observed sleepily.

"Which one?" I quipped.

"That you, Anime, sleep better in my arms, and have been sleeping in my arms since our first camp out."

"Your dad's known for years." I rolled my eyes and burrowed closer.

He twisted his lips wryly. "My dad has known that we cuddle like Pack or litter mates. Not that we were well on the way to needing one of us to be bundled." He shifted slightly and I could feel how...interested he was. "Although, I suppose we have gone past that point now."

My wolf had always made her preferences clear, on any subject. The subject of guys was no different. If the guy wasn't Zan, then he wasn't gonna get near us. I agreed. So far, Zan was the only honorable guy that I felt anything more profound than a friendship for. And I had always known that I would be alone, because I was different. I inhaled the scent of Alazandar just to savor the moment. His scent had changed, and what I had attributed to puberty last night, I now recognized as wolf! I started to cry again. Overjoyed and totally dismayed all at the same time.

"Anime! Why are you crying?" He tipped his head down and stroked my face with his.

"You are a wolf too." I whispered.

He sighed. "I was sparring with George and he got a bit upset. Too close to the full moon for him. Next thing I knew, I was bit, Dad was freaking out and George was cowering in a corner." His arms tightened around me.

My wolf was restless, worried. Someone was right outside his door. I couldn't help it. I froze with fear when Ryan opened the door without knocking. He walked in and closed it behind him.  
>"Thought I'd find you here, Ebony." His voice was thick with disapproval. "The CPS worker arrived with Samuel and Charles Cornick. I recorded our conversation last night, and have played it for them. The CPS worker told me that she doesn't need to talk to you now, but does need to document your injuries. Samuel wants to take a look at you right away, and those two things can be taken care of simultaneously."<p>

I was hyper aware of the fact that I was naked under the covers. I wasn't embarrassed, but I certainly didn't want Ryan (or any other) to see me. I scooted closer to Zan, even though I was already so close that we were touching just about everywhere. My sister wolf wanted me to stay denned, right where I was, not exposing my weakness to anyone else.

Zan nuzzled my cheek as he reached for something on his headboard. "C'mon, Anime, let's get this over with." He passed me the football jersey under the blankets, and then helped me slip it over my head.

Ryan watched with speculative eyes. "Neither of you has ever explained the nickname 'Anna May' to me."

Zan helped me slip out from under the covers. "A-N-I-M-E" He spelled it out. "Like those Japanese cartoons."

I hurried to the bathroom where I knew a pair of sweats and underwear waited for me, trying not blush. I could feel Ryan looking at me, and it felt different. Almost like he was assessing me as prey.

"Petite, strong, wide green eyes, sweet triangle face. Black hair with white streaks." He paused as I re-entered the room, redressed but still in the football jersey. "Ebony Jade, a.k.a. Anime." He looked Alazandar straight in the eyes, forcing his son to look away first. "Wait until you see her wolf; Anime still suits her." He gestured towards the bathroom that connected our two separate bedrooms. "Yesterday I sent a few of the mates out shopping for you. There is plenty of clothing for you in your closet. Use your own room, your own bed and the clothing I have provided for you." Another order that carried itself through me, but did not find purchase.

"I know you are giving me orders, Alpha Cane, but I feel no compulsion, need or desire to obey you." I brushed past Ryan and left Zandar's room. Apparently I had appointments this morning. I paused in the door way. "Zan, after I am done getting poked and prodded, wanna go for a run with me?"

"Anime," he stretched and yawned, "that's a date."

In turns I pitied and hated the Child Protective Services case worker, Matilda Banlin. She smelled of fear, deceit and anger. All of which did nothing to soothe either myself or my Sister Wolf. I found her questions, which apparently I had to answer despite Ryan's assurances to the contrary, asinine and completely stupid.

"Who did this to you? How? When? Did they use silver?" And when her questions for me seemed to run out, she turned to Dr. Cornick and began peppering him. Ms. Banlin did not know who he was, or his rank. Otherwise I'm quite sure she'd have ran away screaming. "What effect does being starved have on werewolf youth? Does silver make the injury worse, or allow the injury? Do werewolves need to change forms, or is it completely a choice. What kind of injuries did this...girl sustain? How long will it take to heal?" On and on and on. Her voice was whiny, and nasally high pitched.

I went from cranky to completely agitated and on to full out angry. I didn't even try to hide it from Dr. Cornick. If he hadn't been there, I would have simply embraced the Change and happily scared the tar out of her. But, Dr. Cornick was much older, and far more dominant than Ryan. Whenever I hesitated in answering a question directed at me, Dr. Cornick would meet my eyes and nod his head encouragingly. My wolf trusted him more than she trusted Ryan. Something that I found odd, even as I appreciated that I was able to not lash out at the stupid woman. As soon as possible, I escaped to the woods, using my nose to find Zandar.

He was waiting for me in his wolf form, reddish brown fur with white around his eyes and at the point of his tail, he reminded me of a fox or a red panda. Well, except for the fact that he was huge, and wolf shaped.

"Zan, turn around, I'm not ready for full daylight nudity yet."

He huffed but obligingly turned around. I stripped out of my clothes and folded them neatly. I called to my Sister Wolf, who happily came out to play. Zan nuzzled me, and out of reflex, I snarled. I may have completed the Change, but I still needed a few moments to recover my decent nature. -_If that woman ever comes near me again-_. I thought to myself. Zan's yelp of surprise had me jumping and looking around.

-_What was that?_- Zan's voice whispered in my mind.

I shrugged. _-No clue, but I am happy to be able to hear you.-_

_-When we get back, we need to talk to Dad about this.-_ Zan sounded worried.

_-Sure, but right now, I really need to run off some anger before I explode!_- I didn't mean share my memories of the exam with Zandar. His growl reminded me of where I was.

_-She treated you like that?_- Zan was outraged. _ -Dr. Cornick wasn't so bad though.-_

I nodded and then nipped at his heels. I turned and ran, letting my Sister Wolf take over completely. Being hungry had no bearing on her interest in a hunt. She knew there was food waiting for us back at the house. But when a couple of rabbits make a run for it right under your nose, what are you gonna do? Happily she caught one, and Zan caught the other. Zan tried to get me to eat the one he caught, but I think he forgot a simple fact while trying to take care of me: no matter how starving you may be, the stomach can only hold so much at any point in time.

We curled up together and passed emotions back and forth until we heard Ryan calling our names. I was still on edge from Ms. Banlin's attitude and questions. Oddly my Sister Wolf and I were in complete agreement that Ryan was mostly to blame. And then, there was that order for me to sleep in my own room. Zandar nudged me reassuringly, and then he Changed. I stayed wolf, because that way I didn't have to talk to Ryan. I carefully turned so that I could still see a large area, but wasn't looking at Zan's naked body.

"Dad! We are over here." Zan reached down and scratched around my ears. "We have to go back eventually, you know."

Ryan came through some brush. "There you two are. I was worried." He tossed a duffel at Zandar's feet. I could tell by the sounds, and of course I could see Ryan out of the corner of my eye. He addressed me directly, trying to catch my eyes. "I found your clothes at the trail head. They are in the duffel."

I gave a wolfy snort and shook my head, no. I was surprised, however, that Ryan came over and knelt next to me. "Samuel told me about Ms. Banlin's scents and her questions. You did very well."

-Guess so, considering you told me I wouldn't have to talk to her.- I felt my upper lip curl back, showing teeth at Ryan.

I could sense Justin's worry interwoven with amusement. "Dad, you might want to back off and leave her alone. She's pretty upset right now." Alazandar was trying to politely warn his father.

"You were with her for the last four hours, son, and you are unharmed. Ebony, Dr. Cornick told me there were slivers of silver?" Ryan ignored his son's warning. He was trying to get an answer, or make a point, but neither I or Justin could understand what he wanted.

Continually reminding me of his broken promise, the aggravating woman and a strange dominant wolf (no matter how kind, considerate or comforting) was not very helpful to his cause. -Yes, he did, and that lunatic woman took pictures of me, NAKED!-

Zan was doing a remarkable job not reacting outwardly to my mental rants. He looked at me, full out furious wolf, then looked at his father with an almost dumbfounded look on his face. "The difference is, Dad, that you told Ebony Jade that she wouldn't have to talk to the woman. Guess what? The woman not only asked her tons of questions about the abuse, but also questioned Dr. Cornick and Ebony about werewolves. All the while taking pictures of Ebony Jade. At one point Ms. Banlin. had Dr. Cornick leave the room, told him that she had a few girly questions to ask. What she really did was take more pictures, this time without clothing." Zan paused and let that sink in. When there was no reaction, Zan looked his dad in the eyes and phrased it differently. "Alpha Cane, the human Child Protective Services case worker, that smelled of anger, deceit, and fear, and who believes she has some kind of authority, took nude photographs of an injured female werewolf." Zan let that sink in, and we were both gratified that Ryan's eyes widened significantly. "You, as an adult and Alpha werewolf that Ebony Jade trusted, also left her with a more dominant, older wolf that she did not know, had no reason to trust and owed nothing to." Zandar shook his head in a no motion. "Anime has no reason to attack me. She is furiously angry with you however."

Ryan stood slowly and shook his head. "The Marrok's sons have a few ideas to share with us. They refuse to talk without Ebony present." He lowered his voice and issued a one word command. "Come."

Zandar took a few steps forward but stopped when he realized that I wasn't following. I had dropped into a hunting crouch and growled, showing my teeth again. -I AM NOT A DOG!-

Zan looked at me and moved slightly to my right. Out of the way in case I chose to spring at Ryan. "I know you are not a dog, Anime, and Dad does too."

Ryan, assuming we would follow, had turned his back on us and began to lead the way to the house. His son's words had him stopping in his tracks and facing us, startled. "Ebony Jade did not speak, Alazandar."

Zan looked at me and then at his father, and shrugged. "Not so you could hear, apparently. I hear her just fine." He closed the distance between he and I and then knelt down and ran a hand gently from my ears to my front shoulders. "Will you come with me to the house? We do have those questions."

I sighed and straightened into a less aggressive posture and shook. -Neither of us, Sister Wolf or myself like being commanded. And if he keeps trying to separate us, he is going to get bitten.-

Zan shrugged then nodded, accepting my instincts. "I wouldn't recommend it, but I'll understand if it happens." He started walking towards the house, and I trotted along. We needed answers.

Charles Cornick was very different from his brother, and yet, similar. I was comforted by Samuel and Charles and my wolf approved of them...conditionally. I hopped onto a love seat next to Zandar laying with my body across his lap. I loved it when he began to run his hands over me, gently aware of my tender places.

Charles exchanged a look with his brother, who shrugged. "Alpha Cane has expressed a concern to us that Ebony Jade may not be...stable."

I huffed.-If I wasn't stable, there'd be several people dead and gone! Not to mention the toll on the local wildlife, pets and strays.-

Zan shrugged. "Cuz she doesn't feel compelled to obey him? Or because last night was the first time in a year that she could shift? Or because she, well we really, don't want to be separated?"

Charles nodded. "All that. The abuse we are aware of, and the abuse that she may not have revealed. Abuse makes dominant wolves more violent. And it makes submissive wolves more so." I started to shake. Sister Wolf wanted to snap and snarl at the memories that Charles hinted at. "Ebony Jade, you will go into the other room and Change, now." His full dominance and more from beyond him were behind the order.

I sighed and leaned into Zandar. Sister Wolf wasn't going to relinquish her protection, and right now, that meant being in her fur, not my skin. I dropped my muzzle to the arm of the love seat, pointedly looking away from the three older men.

Alazandar tightened his hands in the ruff at my neck. "Ebony doesn't want to, and her wolf doesn't think it is safe."

Samuel and Charles exchanged a long look that ended with Samuel laughing. "Third one in the last ten years. Still very rare though."

Charles nodded. "No, fifth. Arthur's mate although human was Omega. And the Italians have Ric." He leveled a look at Ryan that had the other wolf dropping his gaze instantly. "Omega is outside of the normal pack structure. All the protective instincts and qualities of an Alpha, but none of the need for violence. Most dominant wolves will be moved to protect and care for an Omega, much as they would a submissive wolf, but the Omega generally can do it themselves. When she wishes too, she can let your wolf rest."

"The Marrok has had several of his pack working on books, and pamphlets for the public. I will let him know you need the full set for your Pack." Samuel spoke quietly. "Ebony please go Change, so that we can talk."

I shook my head. -Not gonna happen.-

Zandar chuckled, even though he tried not to. "I can interpret." He offered. "We have a psychic bond thing going on. Neither of us understands it, and it just happened this afternoon."

I watched the reactions in the room, finding them oddly fascinating. Charles went absolutely still while Samuel began laughing almost hysterically. Ryan lunged to his feet, towering over Zan and I.

"What? Why didn't you tell me immediately!" He oozed anger, it rolled off of him waves and the scent triggered my wolf instincts. I lunged for him, careful not to hurt Zandar. The lunge had Ryan stepping back and I took full advantage, lunging and stalking forward until I was satisfied with the distance between him and Alazandar. I snapped my teeth at him; a warning to not come any closer.

It was Samuel who stepped between us. "Ebony Jade, please go sit down with Alazandar. The Alpha will not be a threat to either of you." Samuel turned to Ryan. "Alpha Cane, Ebony is stable. Omega, remember is protective. And we have found that werewolves who have endured abuse find different ways to cope. Their wolf tends to hide from sight, yet emerge enough to help them through whatever is happening. They become more protective of themselves and those that they claim. Just because they do not possess the need for violence, they still have the ability." He put a hand on Ryan's shoulder and steered him back to his seat.

Charles nodded. "Ebony has been living with her wolf for most of her life. Everybody who survives the Change, and then the first year of adjusting to the wolf within, has to find a way to do just that." He looked at me then. "How do you and your wolf work together, Ebony?"

I sniffed. -Like twin sisters, different sides of the same coin.- I answered and Zan spoke it for me.

"Is your Sister aware even when not in control?"

-Of course.-

Charles nodded sharply. "Her control is excellent, two minds sharing the same soul, spirit and body in most aspects." He looked at Alazandar and I, taking in our body posture and comfort. I glanced up at Zan's face and found him staring at his father, full on in the eyes. "Alpha Cane, the Marrok wants to know how it is that you did not recognize Ebony Jade as a werewolf. As a frequent visitor for five years."

Ryan straightened in his chair slightly. "She gave no signs of being a werewolf. No mannerisms, no scent. Ebony always seemed to be a typical American girl."

I huffed a laugh.-Had to. Consequences for doing otherwise were rather painful.- Zan was careful to use the exact words I did. -The punishments got worse, of course, as I got older. What once was a slap on the face became a twenty lashes with a bull whip.- Suddenly, Ryan's face turned hard and cold. I realized he was not looking at me, but at Alazandar, who was still looking him in the eyes.

Charles and Samuel moved quickly placing themselves as a solid wall between the father and son.

"Alpha Cane, the problem is not with Ebony Jade. She was merely the catalyst. It is good that you waited for a few months before incorporating Alazandar into your Pack. In the presence of an Omega he is showing all the signs of a very dominant wolf, and is not challenging you in any way, except when it comes to Ebony Jade. His allegiance, his loyalty is first to his mate. It is the same with all mated couples."

"Mated!" Ryan exploded. "He has barely been a werewolf for a few months. And neither of them is a legal adult." I had never seen Ryan so enraged. I was as scared of him in that moment as I had ever been of my guardians and their religious fanatic friends. Even my Sister wolf was afraid. She was afraid enough to lean further into Zandar's embrace, and was more than grateful for the more dominant wolves before us. "No son of any werewolf has been more dominant than his father, and my son will not be the first!"

Charles stepped forward and shoved Ryan into his seat. "That is a myth, Ryan Cane. There are several that I have met that have surpassed their father. In power, in dominance, in control."

Ryan's rage at being physically handled rose and my Sister wolf couldn't take it one more moment. I was in motion before Samuel registered it. Catching the cuff of one of Zandar's sleeves and pulling him from the love seat. I pulled him out into the hallway, desperately ignoring the sounds of an enraged man turning into an even more deadly wolf.-Upstairs Zan, to our room.-

He nodded sadly, casting a glance over his shoulder to the living room.-I thought it might be a mate bond, but I've never heard of it happening in so young of wolves.-

-You are lucky, you know- I flicked a glance and cocked an ear toward him. -You've been able to learn about the werewolves. The history, the legends, what to expect and how ti's. I had to muddle through it on my own. The only help Carl and Ekaterina were was in the area of control. Learn fast or hurt more.-

Zan opened his bedroom door and waited until I had passed through before he entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him. "You know that Charles will want to meet you as your human self." He remarked as he went through the shared bathroom and made sure the door to my room was locked. I hopped up on his bed and willed my human body to the surface. I was listening as he rummaged through the drawers and closet in my room. It sounded like he was tossing the clothing into the bathroom, then securing the lock (on both sides) of my bathroom door. The double locking feature was something we had laughingly demanded when we were eight. I could lock the door from my bedroom, and he could lock the same door from the bathroom. There was a similar lock on his bed/bath door as well. The Change took longer than normal, but less time than the last couple of days. When I could, I spoke loud enough for him to hear. "I don't know if your dad will welcome me into this pack, Zan." I sat up, a bit shaky. Zan came through the bathroom door and dropped the arm load of clothing he was carrying. He was staring at me, horrified and worried.

"Oh God! Anime!" Zan's eyes were fixed on my naked body, taking it all in. Every lingering bruise, every cut, every scar, every place where my bones were too prominent. I had barely registered his body moving from the entry of the bathroom until he stood right in front of me. His hands were incredibly gentle as he caressed various bruises and scars, almost as if he could erase them with his touch. Then I was cuddled in his arms, close to his body on the bed, with his steady heartbeat beneath my ear. "They had no reason, no right. It's all over now, they won't hurt you like this again." He kissed my hair fiercely reverent. "Mine, my girl, my mate." Zandar's voice was a low growl, soothing to me, but I figured it would be very off-putting to anyone else.

A knock preceded the voice that reached us through Zandar's bedroom door. "Alazandar, Ebony Jade, open the door please." It was Charles. Neither of us moved from the bed. Zandar growled a bit louder and longer, shivering with the need to change into his wolf. It was the need of one to protect their mate. It seemed as if Charles had decided to let us be for now, and Zandar relaxed some, pulling his blankets over us.

Suddenly, Charles was in the room with us and Calendar's mood escalated rapidly. Charles was relaxed and calm. "Pup, I have no designs on your mate. I have one at home. Please get dressed. Samuel and I have a few things we need to discuss with you both." And then he was gone again.

While Zandar took a few moments to compose himself, I quietly got out of the bed and began to get dressed. He had seen me naked, and full extent of the ugliness of my body as it was. No sense in hiding it now, although I was not completely comfortable with being naked in front of him. The yoga outfit was thankfully loose and long sleeved, and it was a wonderful dark blue with black trim. Zandar dressed himself in a beach outfit of long board shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt. Oddly it was the same dark blue with black trim- almost as if someone had coordinated the outfits for us.

"C'mon Anime, let's get this done." Zan was tired and resigned. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I love you. Your body will heal, but I still find you beautiful, and I want you very much." He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. There, in his arms, I had always felt safe and loved. Zan pressed a kiss into my hair. "So, how ya din' in school?"

The deliberate ploy to change the subject made me grin. "Better than you!" I teased and challenged as we pulled apart.

He grinned as he grabbed two pairs of his socks and handed me one. Hopping on one foot and pulling a sock on the other he tried to be casual about it. "I'm set for an early graduation, as of the last report card. Four point zero."

I chose to sit on the bed and pull the socks on. "I had enough to do that this time, last year."

Zander knelt at my feet, and took hold of my calves to get my attention. "Why didn't you? And what are you taking now?"

"Mostly independent study... on-line courses that the teachers supposedly oversee. I do some teacher assistance as well." I fidgeted with the cuff of one sock. "It is better to be at school than at home. Besides, they never went to the conferences, and only check the report card to make sure that I'm not flunking." I shrugged. He nodded and pulled me to my feet as he stood. Hand in hand we left the room to face whatever was happening downstairs.

Instead of the living room, we ended up in the multimedia and conference room. The video conference screen had only one person on it at the time. A man who's looks were unimposing, but who had a manner of great power about him. Although I felt better without him there right then, I was surprised to note that Ryan wasn't present.

Samuel nodded to us. "Bran Cornick, Marrok, may I present to you Alazandar Cane and Ebony Jade."

I bowed my head, in respect and acknowledgement of the introduction. Alazandar did so as well. I hoped we had chosen well. How does one greet someone with more power than most world leaders?

"Thank you, Samuel." He paused and eyed us keenly. "One brand new, very loved and secure dominant wolf with tons of knowledge about our kind, mated to another long time abused and unwanted omega wolf with barely any. Have the two of you had sex yet, sealing the mate bond?" His voice had started out warm and amused and ended with a sharp bite.

I blushed and shook my head, stepping slightly behind Zandar. Zandar, for his part stood taller, and held my hand a little tighter. "No, Sir."

The Marrok nodded. "Samuel, make sure they know about Heat, and why we are not overrun with babies. He directed his full attention back to us. "Charles believes that as you develop, Alazandar, you will more than likely be more dominant than your father. This poses a few severely potential problems. Are you ready, now, to lead and hold a Pack?"

Zandar shook his head slowly. "No, Sir. I am no where close to being ready for such a thing.

The Marrok nodded solemnly. "That's the makings of a good leader." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You both should consider relocating to a different Pack. I would suggest that you could be a mated pair, alone without a Pack if you wished, but you are both very young yet. The two best options I can give you is here, in Aspen Creek with me, or the Ti-Cities in Washington State with Adam Hauptmann."

I was surprised at the offer. -We can stay here, if you like Zan.-

Zandar looked at me tenderly. -Staying here would be a mistake, Anime. Once werewolves reach a certain level of dominance, they will fight to prove it. Even with an Omega's influence, it would happen eventually, and probably when you weren't around to make sure no one died.- He turned his body more towards me and cupped my face. "Marrok, sir, I know that you have an Omega in your Pack. Does the Ti-Cities Pack?"

"No." The Marrok's face was impassive. "However, they do come into contact with vampires and the Fae regularly. And the Alpha's mate is a coyote shifter."

-Zan, perhaps it would be best to go where we can get the most knowledge. Look at it as if we were trying to decide on a college.- I shrugged. -If you are going to be as dominant, or more than your father, then I suppose you need to be where you can learn the best ways to handle that.-

He nodded. -And you need to learn to be safe and secure as well as how to use your Omega abilities.- He looked slightly away from me, and towards the conference screen. "Marrok, we would like to join your Pack."

"Then Charles will stay to oversee your transfer into the care of my Pack." He frowned. "You both need to be aware of some pertinent information. Alazandar, Alpha Cane is displeased by the nature of your attachment to Ebony Jade." He paused. "Ebony Jade, do you have a surname?"

I blinked in surprise. "Yes, Marrok. V'Atlantia"

He grinned and shook his head. "An old and noble name. A matriarchal line isn't it?"

"Yes, Marrok. My father's family name was Melywn."

Bran Cornick burst into laughter as did his son, Samuel. "Names from our past are not frequent and are most welcome." He schooled his face back to a business look. "Your guardians have already petitioned for your return to their custody and care. They base this on the idea that anyone can claim you are a werewolf, but that nobody has officially observed this about you. The case-worker, however has already filed her deposition on the matter. She concluded that you have been abused most grievously. And while you showed no fear around the Pack and other werewolves, you did show significant fear of her—a full human. Ms. Banlin also observed that anytime your guardians, or their religious advisors, were mentioned you retreated into a state near catatonia. Her recommendation, couched in the strongest terms I have ever seen in a child services report, is that you be released into the care of the Werewolf Packs of the United States. Our attorneys are already working on the legal paperwork for you Ebony Jade."

I bowed my head and murmured, "Thank you, Marrok."

"You are welcome Ebony." I heard him clear his throat. "There are several laws that the general public are not very aware of. If they looked, of course they would see them. Those that apply in particular that are most pertinent to the two of you right now is the custodial laws. In most cases, custody is given over to us, the werewolf packs. For older teens, like yourselves, a conditional emancipation is allowed. Teens are not considered minors, but are under the general care of a pack, or established werewolf adult."

Charles nodded. "Ebony Jade will have no problem, of course. You, however, Alazandar, will have troubles with your father."

"Because of this, I will be coming to your community the day after tomorrow." Bran Cornick smirked. "I think I can facilitate most of what needs to be done. The police and child services have made certain that the adults of your household haven't tampered with any evidence or your belongings. We will go and retrieve your belongings then, Ebony."

"Alazandar," Samuel began, "You need to decide if you want us to draw up legal papers for you as well, so that the Marrok is prepared when he gets here."

Alazandar nodded slowly. "No matter what happens, it is for the best, that I have some choices that my father can't negate, right?"

Bran nodded slowly. "We have always had to live secretly in the past. Now we have to live discretely."  
>"Then do it." Alazandar spoke decisively. "For both of us."<p>

"Charles." The Marrok spoke firmly.

"Yes, Da?"

"They will need a home close to you and Anna. And then, work experience with various people around the community. Charles, you will need to go to the school and get their records." Bran's face looked thoughtful. "You lived with religious fanatics, Ebony?"

I nodded.

"Then what do you know about human reproduction?"

Alazandar grinned. "I've been sitting in on the classes that Dad's been sponsoring for years. I'm good with human, wolf and werewolves."

My eyes widened. -The fanatics and nuts I have been living with haven't allowed me to learn of that.- "Not much. I wasn't even allowed to be in health classes for those days." Alazandar was snickering.

"Samuel, take tomorrow and hold some classes: human, wolf and werewolf biology."

Samuel stood off to the side, pinching the bridge of his nose as if hoping for patience. "Why not Charles, Da?"

The Marrok chuckled. "Because Charles doesn't have the way with words that you do. And, you are the doctor. Well educated and able to present it in an educational fashion."

"Don't let this become a habit, Da. I am NOT your go to guy for educating people."

The Marrok simply raised his eyebrow and then he disconnected from the video conference. The brothers exchanged telling looks between themselves and then shrugged, almost in unison. Alazandar relaxed somewhat and pulled me into his arms to hold me tightly against his chest. As much as I enjoyed his touch, it was also painful to me, in more ways than one. Charles sunk down into a high quality office chair.

"This should get interesting, brother." He joked with Samuel, showing the first sign of emotion in a while.

Samuel rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. "Truth." He raised his voice, shouting for Leila. When she appeared, he requested all the training and educational tools that the Pack had. Then considering, he told her to have any one else who needed the lessons, or any who wanted a refresher, to come tomorrow as well. "Set it all up in the biggest and most comfortable room. This tends to take time. Better for everyone to be as comfortable as possible while dealing with uncomfortable subjects." Leila nodded and left. I had liked that about her a few years ago: her tendency to stay quiet instead of chattering away at me. There had been several of the pack who had always tried to chatter on at me while I was visiting.

My stomach growling made me call out to her. "Leila!" She turned towards me at the door. "Don't forget the food." I grinned at her.

She laughed. "I'll call Peter and Shasta."

Alazandar grinned at me. "You are in for a time tomorrow.."

I was confused. "I don't understand what the big deal is though. Why doesn't someone just hand me a book?"

"Because we don't have enough books printed yet." Charles responded. "We don't trust the major publishing companies yet. The smaller companies don't have the facilities to produce all of the different books we need, nor can they do large numbers at a time." He shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "There also has been security breaches at each of the publishing companies."

"So the limited supplies go to the Packs. Packs have the best chance of running across the various lone wolves, and the rogues. Even if they don't want to be part of a Pack, at least they can have access to the information. At least, that's how the Marrok hopes the Alphas will react."

"Yeah, accidents happen alongside the intentional turns." Zandar chuckled. "I know lots of Alphas and pack members with medical training are being called on to train first responders, and hospital personnel classes in Werewolf 101."

"Great. I think." I replied with grim sarcasm.

"You've survived years with religious and abusive fanatics. I figure you to be smart, and resilient." He leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table. "So, what do you know about the attack?"

My knees went weak and I reached for a chair, sinking into it. "There are video discs from the vacation in the attack." I couldn't continue speaking. So I sent the images to Zan, who had come to stand behind me, his hands on my shoulders.

"Ebony managed to hide all of her parents' things a few years ago, before she was locked down. If there is anything that could help you, it'll be there." Zan winced at the memories flowing from me to him. Memories of the punishments that I endured when Carl and Ekaterina discovered my appropriation.

"Good. As the Marrok's second and his enforcer, with enough evidence I can track the one who attacked you and hold him accountable."

I shook my head but let Zandar speak. "Her parents fought back, and their jewelry, especially their wedding bands were silver." He shuddered. "Yuck. The rings, by the way, were recovered from the werewolf's body and are in the boxes."

"Who will hold Carl and Ekaterina accountable?" I whispered. "I'm sure they have already taken the locks off the doors and windows. Repaired and repainted where necessary. They've had all the necessary supplies on hand for years now. They even have a plan in place to hide the punishment room as a religious sanctuary."

Charles looked grim. "Even if the human courts do not hold them accountable, there are ways, legal ways, to do so discretely."

My stomach growled loudly, again, catching Samuel's attention. "When did you last eat, Ebony?"

I shrugged, but Zan answered for me. "She had a late night meal with my dad, but had to skip breakfast this morning. She caught a rabbit on our run." So helpful, my Zan.

"Why didn't she eat breakfast?" Samuel frowned.

"Dad woke us up, and told us she had to see the case worker right away. We made plans to take a run afterward, and she was too agitated to skip the run. Dad told her she wouldn't need to answer any questions posed by the caseworker.

Samuel looked grim. "Take her to get something to eat. And then to bed, to sleep, you pups." Samuel sounded very serious. "Make sure you take a late night meal with you. I want her to eat, sleep, wake up in the middle of the night, eat and then sleep until morning. We'll start class at nine." He met Alazandar's eyes very seriously. "She is underweight. A hungry werewolf is a dangerous werewolf. Although she has shown she had exceptional control. Feed her the best foods. The most caloric and fattening drinks she loves. Plenty of snacks." The words were orders that I could sense Zandar taking to heart. "Remember, though. Ebony isn't used to eating much, if at all. Six small meals with all the snacks she could want will be better than huge three meals that she won't be able to eat at all."

"I'm the big bad wolf, not the calf to be fattened." I joked.

Zandar's hands tightened on my shoulders. "I understand Dr. Cornick." To me he whispered –With a bit more weight on you, we'll discover how bad..- I blushed. What girl wouldn't?

The next morning dawned with the house full of busy noises. More than usual, and I sleepily burrowed closer to Zandar's warm frame. I had every expectation of being thoroughly embarrassed several times today. Zandar, to his credit, rumbled sleepily and pulled me even closer.

"I love this moment, mate." His sleep rough voice soft in my ear.

"Mmm." Was all the comment, or question that I was going to voice. No matter how he labeled the moment, this first moment of being awake and safe; loved in his arms was a wonderful moment for me.

He used the mental link.-I am so happy we have this way of talking. So much better.- A picture of the two of us intertwined was presented to me. -As soon as you are ready, I am going to show you what else this moment is good for.- His hips shifted suggestively against where he was intimately cradled. I inhaled sharply as a feeling of love and something more shot through me.

His stomach rumbled and then mine did too. I laughed and grinned. "Better get up and get some breakfast." As we dressed and joked, I knew this was probably going to be the last easy time of the day for us.

Zandar escorted down to breakfast which was becoming a grand affair of a party atmosphere with the shear number of wolves, mates and family members that would be sitting in on the lessons. Zandar somehow managed to steer me through the crush of people without a single one of them so much as brushing up against me. Something I was most grateful for. He found us a comfortable double sized and overstuffed chair to sit in together. He had me seated, and holding both of our plates of food. "Just a moment, Anime. I'll get our drinks." I sat there, in the midst of a crowd of people. Some of whom I knew from my time here before, when I was allowed to have friends. Many were new. New wolves. New mates. New children. Many many people who were curious about me. It made me nervous, scared, to be in the presence of so many. School used to be the worst of the places for me, outside my home. Concentrating carefully on my scent, I pulled it in within me, locking it away where no one else could catch it. I searched along my mate bond for Zandar. I pulled his scent into me as well, locking it safely with my own. No one would know our feelings by our scents if I could help it.

Charles and Samuel came into the room with their plates, talking to Zandar who carried our drinks. "When will his plane land?" Zandar was asking.

"The Marrok will be touching down at six o'clock in the morning. And here at the house by eleven." A hush fell over the room at Samuel's words.

Zandar either didn't notice or didn't care. "Why delay getting here? We aren't that far from the landing strip."

"He is bringing the attorneys with him. They need to go to the school, and the district attorney, and a few other places first." Charles answered.

"Why does the Marrok feel the need to come into my territory?" The hard voice of Alpha Kane rang through the room. "And who has commands my wolves and their families to come together?"

Zandar hurried to my side. -It's your tea, Anime.-

-I am afraid. Your father is so angry.-

-We will sit here and let Samuel and Charles handle it. You will eat and drink and ignore the dominant posturing.-

-And you?-

He touched his forehead to mine and grinned. -I will do the same because I do not feel the desire to get involved in this. The Marrok is coming. And our future is together.-

He snuggled into the chair, took his food and sat back as if he was going to watch a movie in a theater. I supposed that for him, seeing his father getting his attitude handed back to him with interest was great fun. For me? It was a moment to be wary of. Ready to move at a moments notice.

Charles stood taller, more menacing somehow. "The Marrok comes to protect his wolves. You have done well here, Alpha Cane. By his word did I summon the Pack."

I kept my eyes, and my attention, on my plate. Which is why I was surprised when a wolf suddenly leaned into my personal space from behind us, twisting his torso to bring him face to face with me. He licked my cheek and grinned evilly. "Unmated, unclaimed. Yum, not Pack, yum yum yum!"

My wolf rose up quickly and I embraced her gratefully. My hands become paws with claws. I jumped from my seat and spun to face the unknown male.

He laughed, clearly off his rocker. "Not Pack, unknown, unclaimed, impure." He chanted. "I want to gobble her up!"

My wolf and I soothed each other and my paws faded back to my hands. I looked around the now silent room. "Honey," I spoke softly. "You seem tired and hungry. Go on and get yourself some breakfast and then grab a room to rest in."

The disturbed man calmed a bit. "Yum Yum, right, hungry and tired, tired and hungry." The poor man looked lost. Leila came forward and guided the licker away."

Charles nodded approvingly, but said nothing. He was still very focused on Ryan. Ryan was still angry and not even trying to hide it. "So, the Marrok is coming to protect his wolves? From who?"

"From authorities who may wish to lash out. From religious fanatics who have already harmed one of our young ones, and may wish to harm others." Through it all, Zandar stayed close, holding my hand or cuddling me. A solid supporter. Charles spoke quietly to Ryan. "Have a seat and listen to the lessons that the Marrok wishes Samuel to present."

Samuel began his lecture with human biology first. I was by turns enthralled, horrified and embarrassed. I paid careful attention. This was important information. Information that I had always been denied. We were not the only ones listening closely, which helped alleviate my embarrassment. It made it seem less intimate, less personal. We all ate while he was speaking. Food, I was observing was an important part of most werewolves' daily lives. Happily, Samuel had finished with human biology and had announced a small break. He and Charles began moving charts around. Small conversations had broken out around the room. Zan stood and stretched. "Hungry?" I shook my head no. "Let me take our plates to the kitchen." He grinned. "I'll bring you a chocolate coke, okay?"

"Please!" I nodded. As soon as he stepped out the door, Leila appeared next to me.

"You really didn't know any of that, Ebony Jade?" She asked, seeming astounded.

I nodded slightly. "I'm not sure what you mean." I admitted slowly.

"How did you manage your wolf? Especially during the cycle?"

I blinked. "I can't remember a time when she wasn't with me." I shrugged and looked to Charles and Samuel. "I was two when the attack happened. Maybe we just grew up together." I offered.

It was Charles who pulled up a chair after crossing the room. "That makes sense, Ebony."

Samuel called the room to order. He began with wolf anatomy. Thankfully, this was short, and while embarrassing, wasn't too personal. Finally he began working through how werewolves are a combination of the two. He looked at me directly. "Birth control doesn't work for us. Too much wolf for the human hormones to effect. Condoms are the best idea if abstinence isn't in your future."

I shook my head as many eyes in the room turned towards Zan and I. "So not ready people."

"Even is she said she was ready, I wouldn't be until she is healed completely." Zandar grinned as he sipped his chocolate coke. The room erupted in laughter. Apparently sex was as important to them as food.

Samuel shook his head in amusement. "That's a good attitude to have." He looked over the room. "Werewolves need to eat a lot of calories. So, for those few of you that are ladies, remember, dieting is not a good idea. You need the food, the calories to fuel your changes. Keeping yourself well fed also keeps your animal instincts lower, meaning that you are less likely to have an accident with humans, your pack, or anyone else." A human mate raised her hand slowly. "Yes?"

"I heard that women can't have babies in the werewolf society."

Samuel sighed and snagged a chair to sit in. "This is an emotional topic and complicated. It is not a societal rule, rather a biological problem. Human women who are mated to werewolves are able to have children. And those children are born human. Werewolf women, no matter if their mate is human or werewolf can conceive. However, there are only two people known to have been born from a werewolf female: and neither of the females survived for long after the birth." Samuel paused.

The woman spoke again. "So my mate and I can have children? There is no reason for us not to?"

"No werewolf law. No society expectation for you to have, or not have children."

A young woman asked what seemed the most logical question. "Why can't the werewolf women survive?"

"It's part of the magic that we don't exactly understand yet." Samuel answered. "Going for long periods resisting the Change weakens us all—male and female alike. But, for the women, if you are pregnant and you Change, you will miscarry. The two that carried their young to term, but died later fought hard to resist the Change and it weakened them so badly that they died after the birth."

I looked sharply at Zandar. -But I can go longer than ten months without Changing.-

He nodded slowly. -We will speak with Dr. Cornick and his brother later, alone.-

The rest of the day passed similarly. Information was given. I absorbed it like a sponge, sharing comments and observations, silently, as we went. Periodically breaks would be given for food, drink, and restroom runs. I loved it, and I hated it. I began to think about what kind of home I wanted with Zan. I was partial to things round, and so I vacillated between a yurt, hogan, or tepee of some sort. I was leaning towards a yurt. It seemed most sensible to me. Both portable, and well insulated. The most important thing to me though was that it would also be easily expandable and adaptable. While most girls were dreaming of dates and boys or college and careers, I dreamed of a peaceful, safe place, plenty of food, and Zan. I was exhausted when Alazandar tugged me up and began to lead me to bed. The lectures had been over for some time, with people just enjoying each other's company. Some had asked questions of Samuel. Charles they had avoided. I couldn't figure that out. I had wanted to gravitate towards Charles and Samuel.

Once upstairs, Zan led me through a shower, dried my hair and tucked me into his arms and pulled the covers over us. "Sleep, Anime. Tomorrow will be hard. Charles wants us to pack what I need to start over." He sighed into my hair. "Not much really, most of it here in our rooms. A few things of my mom's that were packed away in the attic. By tomorrow night, we'll have your things. Charles said we probably won't be here. Maybe a hotel, or on the way to Aspen Creek."

I whispered back, "Your father." It was an understanding, an acknowledgement of Alazandar's worst difficulty. At least when I was at the house that I had been living in, I wouldn't even be afraid if the others were there. I knew I wouldn't go in alone, and more importantly I think, I didn't feel any family ties to those who would remain there.

I wasn't surprised when we, in tandem, held each other tighter and whispered to each other, "Don't worry, I'll watch out for you."

I woke very early to sounds of someone enter into my room. I got up to investigate and paused to grab a robe. I found Samuel and Charles dropping boxes and bags on the floor. They each nodded to me, and Samuel paused by the door. "Packing." I nodded and he left the room. I began to pack the few things that I liked from my room. When I finished with the few things in my room, I began on Zandar's room. Since most of my recent things were in there, it made it easier when I packed our duffel and overnight bags. The bathroom was accomplished easily. When I was done, only the furniture remained, some odds and ends, and of course the bed where Zandar had slept through it all.

That day was as crazy as either of us expected. The entire Pack was present. Wolves, mates, children. Matilda Banlin was back. According to Samuel, it was to ensure that I was comfortable with the people I was leaving with. Policy in this new world of Werewolves and Fae. There were even some police officials and werewolves from the closest Packs. If I considered two hundred miles away as close. Zandar was doing okay as long as he didn't hear his father. Neither of us had seen him yet, and I was not looking forward to that moment. Zandar stayed close as we made our way through breakfast. I decided to take a walk while he finished packing. It would, I thought, give Ryan an opportunity to speak with Alazandar. I did not anticipate that the Alpha would seek me out as well.

I was in the deep woods, off the trails but still in my human form when I heard him coming towards me. He was downwind of me, so I thought at first that it was Zandar. I turned smiling. When I saw it was Ryan, my smile faded. I had never seen this side of Ryan. He was radiating nothing but pure rage. All of it directed at me.

"You!" He snarled. "He's leaving because of you!"

I shook my head slowly. "No, Alpha. Not just because of me."

He snorted. "If you hadn't come back into his life, he'd have stayed!"

I shrugged. "I don't know that. Zandar has always known his own mind on things. If he thought that it was getting close to a fight, he might have left." I was carefully beginning to move back towards the house. We were too far away for anyone to hear us if we got loud. And that meant I could not count on any help.

"He is my son!" His voice rumbled with possessive anger. "He'd never have challenged me."

"No, Ryan. I'm sure he wouldn't have. But you may have felt the need to prove who was more dominant."

"Alazandar is a good boy, he'd never fight me!" He roared.

"When he was human? Of course not. But that's the point, isn't it? He's not human anymore." I watched in horror as one of the few men I trusted suddenly lunged for me.

Ryan's hands had hold of my shoulders as we went down. Landing hard on the ground with the large werewolf on top of me was painful, and I lost my breath. I could suddenly feel every healing ache and pain explode with feeling. I felt my Sister Wolf rising and I let her come to the surface and then explode. Even with my quicker than normal change, I knew I was vulnerable. Ryan could stay human and kill me, or he could start his own change and then hunt me down. Oddly though, my Sister Wolf only came to the surface and did not explode. So, I was still in a human shape, and still vulnerable.

And then I sensed it. A dominant presence that was so overwhelming that the person who wielded it didn't have to speak to express his displeasure. I didn't dare take my eyes off the enraged man who was still pinning me down.

"Ryan Cane, Alpha. Let the Omega, Ebony Jade go. Your quarrel is with yourself, not with her." A calm voice seemed to surround us. I didn't relax, but then I wasn't told to. Nor did the situation require me to. I was surprised when Ryan did back off of me.

"Miss. V'Atlantia, please, come here." I glanced towards the speaker. An unassuming man, with sandy blond hair, slight of build. Normal folks, meaning people who weren't just human, would have written him off as unimportant. Not me. This man both inspired awe and fear in me. I scooted away from Ryan and carefully gained my feet and quickly moved towards the man. He extended a hand to me, and I took it. "Nicely done, Ebony Jade. I am Bran Cornick." I dipped my head quickly in acknowledgement. "Ryan Cane, I am relieving you, temporarily and until further notice. You will be going to a special hospital to recover from these traumatic times. When you see Samuel, be sure to surrender yourself into his care for transportation." He turned to me. "Young Mr. Cane has his things packed and everything is loaded. I've even installed a strong Alpha personality to lead the Pack here."

I snorted. "Hope they are used to basket cases."

The Marrok grinned at me. "Yes, I do believe they are. The Second has advanced to Alpha. Ryan is going to need a long vacation. He's had a few too many traumatic things happen in the last few decades for a wolf as old as he." He wrapped his arm around me in a fatherly sort of way. "Changed during the Civil War." He mused as he led me back towards the house.

"What now, sir?" I asked quietly.

"Now? We take our leave and get started on the way to Aspen Creek." We walked in silence. "I suspect you want to know a few more details than that, however. My plane has plenty of room for your belongings. The paperwork is done, and all agencies are satisfied that this is the best thing for yourself and Alazandar."

"That woman, Matilda Banlin?"

"Oh yes, her too. I think I am going to have to do some more educational classes. These geared to Werewolf society and children involved." He sighed. "The laws are clear and unbreakable, but some people will meddle trying to make it better for the child, or even for power and position."

"We hadn't been able to go to my guardian's home and get the few things I wanted from there."

Bran slowed slightly. "I took care of that, personally. I went in with the local police to help them better understand what small things would be torturous to you. And, with my enhanced sense of smell, I was able to lead them to the punishment room and cell. My nose helped me figure out what you handled frequently. And then, I claimed on your behalf a great many things that were boxed and labeled with your last name. Other things in the house as well that seemed out of place. Beautiful, yes, just not in keeping with the rest of the belongings there. Most of them seemed to be in the jewelry case in your guardian's room strangely."

"Did you find my parent's wedding bands? They were silver..."

Bran nodded. "Those were found and recovered. Beautiful pieces of work. I have a few ideas of how to display them, if you are interested."

We had arrived at the house. I was happy to see Zan again and went quickly into his arms. He was quick to chastise me, in the privacy of our own minds about not calling to him for help immediately. I defended myself with a quick replay and a shrug. I honestly didn't know if we could link over that distance, and in my shock, I kind of forgot about having that ability.

We said good bye and made our way out to the trucks. I was physically pulled away from Alazandar by Matilda Banlin. Her touch hurt. Of course, everyone's touch hurt...except for Zan, but hers was almost vicious. "I don't like this." She stated. "There should be home studies, and court hearings to determine what is best for you."

I looked at her in confusion. "Excuse me Ms. Banlin, but do you really think that an average foster family could handle me? I need extraordinary large amounts of meat, mostly red. I turn into a fairly decent sized wolf. And frankly I don't trust most people who are only human." I blinked at her as I spoke very frankly.

"Of course, dearie." She tried to soothe me. "But surely there are werewolf families who could foster you in your own community. Just look around." She gestured towards the Pack. I think she believed we were far enough away to be unheard, but I was well aware of the multitude of listening ears.

I clenched my teeth. "Oddly enough, I don't want to stay here. Sure, some of the Pack members might," and I really stressed the word might, "be willing to foster me. The reality is that a traumatized human teen is a very different animal from a traumatized werewolf teen. The Pack in Aspen Creek, Montana, has adults who are well versed in handling those traumas that plague people like me." I leaned in close to her and spoke very clearly. "I do not want to stay in this community that is full of human adults who had years to see that I was being abused by any and all human standards." I motioned with my hands towards the Pack and other Werewolves. "I wasn't around any of them when the abuse became obvious. I know for a fact that many of them have placed anonymous calls to people such as you, on behalf of abused children, elders and others. If I had been around them, I would have been recognized as a wolf and pulled out of that place faster than you could blink." I leaned back, and was not surprised to find Alazandar right behind me, in the process of wrapping his arms around me.

"Ms. Banlin," He spoke quietly while rubbing my arm where she had grabbed me. "We have a plane to catch. And I think you need to remember that grabbing people hurts them." Zan guided me towards the big truck and helped me in. "A plane, and then a new home, Anime."

I nodded. -Has anyone figured out where we are going to live?-

He laughed. -Oh, yeah. They've decided to buy five thirty foot yurts and group them together for us.-

I blinked in shock. -Five?-

-A kitchen, living and bathroom. Two for bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms. And two more for whatever we want. I told them to make sure they all had bathrooms, and lofts. Then I showed them that site and explained it to them.-

I snuggled as close to him as our seat belts allowed. I spoke aloud for the benefit of our traveling companions. "Radiant heat, air conditioning, washer and dryer. As green a build as possible with solar and wind resources. Wind and snow reinforcing as well as water catches."

Bran turned to Charles. "Any idea what they were talking about?"

Charles laughed. "Yes, Da. The yurts and the features Ebony Jade wanted." He grinned. "Until we get them built, you will be living with the Marrok. But don't worry, we'll get it done quickly."

I frowned slightly. It was Zan who, with suspicion demanded, "Define quickly."

Bran shrugged. "A month, maybe two. The weather will be the deciding factor for the foundations, and to run the necessary lines."

I was happy with that. I was with Zan. I was away from Kat and Carl and the insane believers. I was on my way to Aspen Creek, and the Pack of the Marrok. Life was becoming sweeter.


End file.
